Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing system, a terminal device and a method of processing data.
Background Art
Recently, the augmented reality (AR) technology has been used to provide supplemental information to the real world that users of smart devices see through the smart devices. For example, the AR technology can be applied to an information processing system having a smart device and an image forming apparatus, in which the image forming apparatus prints information such as an image on a sheet, and then a user uses the smart device to capture the image on the sheet. When the smart device captures the image on the sheet, various information as can be displayed on the smart device to provide various information to the user. The information may be, for example, information such as frequently asked questions (FAQ), assistance in cancelling of an error or an installation of the image forming apparatus, which can be viewed by the user through the smart device.